Otengu/Misc
Appearance Ōtengu appears as a handsome man with short pale blond hair and blue eyes. A large pair of black wings grow from his back. He wears a white ''sokutai'' with blue swirling patterns at the front panel, shoulders and sleeves, with a red tassel hanging from the hem of each sleeve. There is a red demon mask with long white moustache situated at the front of the belt. He also dons a pair of black trousers, white socks and steel blue ''geta'' sandals. He carries a blue ''uchiwa'' fan with two red tassels hanging from the edge and the kanji 祭 (''matsuri'', festival) written on both sides. Virtual Idol Profile ;Likes: Fans, Ha Futatsu (flute) ;Dislikes: Dust, rain One of the SSR shikigami of the Japanese-style game "Onmyoji," as well as the lead vocalist of a mysterious band. His explosive stage presence makes him shine bright. On the surface he is proud and juvenile, in actuality he is firm and passionate, when he has a target to work towards, he never gives up once his mind is set, becoming surprisingly responsible and courageous at key moments. ''Keep this power of wind of mine, in mind!'' Skins * Something about his waist...https://twitter.com/mikadukiozizi/status/950334890188333057 * Otengu's height is lower than originally planned due to his wings * In story, the awakened skin is the appearance of the Tengu clan elder Story * Otengu continued to follow Kuro Seimei, who is awaiting the despair that the re-awakening of Yamata no Orochi will bring to the humans Trivia * Otengu was portrayed with the wrong eye color (grey, not blue) on the official KFC gift cards * Otengu is the spokesperson for the Toyota YARiS-L 致享 edition, and there was also this Otengu-branded itasha * His sleeves were shortened in his model for BML-VR 2018 Strategyhttps://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/419881615135981 Overview Ootengu is a Shikigami with an extremely high quotient for comprehensive combat. In general, Ootengu has the following characteristics: ;Strengths: Ootengu equipped with the Seductress will not be affected by Shuzu's connections, and he can still unleash considerable attack damage. ;Weaknesses: Ootengu has low HP and DEF, so it is easy to knock him down. ;Recommendation: Highly recommended. He is one of the best candidates for a priority upgrade to 6 stars. ;Application: He is indispensable in the Evo zone, Soul Zone, duels, and Kirin Hunt. ;Features: In duels, Ootengu can leverage his attack bonus within the turn to launch an offensive to suppress the enemy and gain the upper hand. He can also rely on his characteristic negation of a single control effect to become the best DPS Shikigami on a team. These two characteristics produce an incredibly imposing combination, making Ootengu one of the best Shikigami in duels. Skills Analysis ;Vortex Assault :A normal attack with a slightly higher damage quotient. ;Wings of Steal :His passive skill has two aspects: :#An Attack bonus within his turn; :#A negation of one control effect outside his turn. :Note that before Ootengu activates his negation to any control effect, he will attempt to resist. If his resistance is successful, then this passive skill will not disappear. In addition, this skill will treat multi-stage control attacks, such as the 3-stage control attack by Yuki Onna, as only one control, and nothing will happen to Ootengu as his passive skill will offset the impact. This immunity effect is useless against sealing spells. If Ootengu is sealed in the current turn, the passive effect still exists, but the passive skill will not be reactivated in the next turn. ;Blade Storm :This damage skill is the highest group AoE in the game and can be complemented with souls like the Seductress and Mimic. You can mix and match with different soul effects to determine which yields the maximum desired impact. Souls Selection ;Seductress (4-pc set) + ATK/Crit (2-pc set) :(Slot 2 - ATK; Slot 4 - ATK; Slot 6 - Crit/Crit DMG) :The Ootengu with Seductress 4-pc set will shine spectacularly not only in PVE play, but also in duels where Ootengu can maximize the effect of his own unique characteristics (attack bonus within his turn). This is particularly useful in the lower stages. ;Mimic/Temptress (4-pc set) + Effect HIT /ATK (2-pc set) :(Slot 2 - SPD; Slot 4 - Effect HIT; Slot 6 - ATK) :An option that is purely focused on control effects. Slot 6 must carry the attack attribute in order to not trigger the shield by a Jizo Statue which will counteract the control effect. This kind of soul selection can achieve the best control effect. In duels, because of the "damage dealt up" effects, Ootengu equipped with control souls could give impressive damage after a few turns. ;Mimic/Temptress (4-pc set) + Effect HIT (2-pc set) :(Slot 2 - SPD; Slot 4 - ATK; Slot 6 - Crit/Crit DMG) :An option that focuses on control effects and attack. His 4-stage attack could enhance the chance of the control effect when he equipped with Mimic or Temptress. When compared with a pure control Shikigami, Ootengu's attack will be higher. ;Dawn Fairy (4-pc set) + Crit (2-pc set) (Slot 2 - SPD; Slot 4 - ATK; Slot 6 - Crit DMG) :For Ootengu with Dawn Fairy, Crit DMG is essential for slot 6 as Dawn Fairy is unaffected by the Effect HIT. For the very same reason, slot 4 should focus on ATK for greater damage impact. When up against opponents who have Shikigami with team thruster skills, it will be better for Ootengu to team up with Shikigami with control effects like Samurai X, Yuki Onna, and Hououga. Sample Team ;Samurai X :Samurai X and Ootengu form a good team that is great for fast-paced attacks. As an excellent control Shikigami, Samurai X has very high effective hit probabilities with an exceptional control effect. Whether Ootengu is equipped with Mimic, Temptress, Dawn Fairy, or any other control souls, this combination can stop enemies in their turns. ;Shishio :Shishio and Ootengu are great partners on a team. One has control negating skill outside his turn, while the other has a probability to deflect the control effect. Both of them have the characteristics of control and attack. Together, they can easily grasp the advantages of speed, restrain the enemy, and secure the victory. References